deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guitarcar/The Keeper vs Pyramid Head battle
=Pyramid head (silent hill) vs The keeper (the evil within) = Neon: '''The battle happens in the keeper's lair, a butcher room filled with dead bodies, corridors and random crap. The keeper will have 0 safes to use. '''Recon: '''Things to know. keeper's safe emplacement counts would only be 0. The Keeper would also be unable to use the safes to multiply himself. The Keeper used will be the DLC version, that smarter keeper who tried saving its daughter. Now lets cut to the godamn chase '''Neon: A Normal butcher who has taken the form of a keeper to fight Ruvik's monstrous creations and patients in order to save his daughter. The Keeper The Keeper was a man named Pedro Martin who was transported to the STEM system to save his daughter who was stuck inside. Unlike the normal Keepers, Pedro Martin was mentally intact unlike the psychiatric patients stuck inside. He would continously fight each Pysichiatric patient and Haunteds in Ruvik's realm before sacrificing himself by killing the Dark Keeper who captured his Daughter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eIhIGGIA6w (Combat footage of the keeper fighting against an opponent simmiliar to pyramid Head) VS Recon: '''The Punisher of sins, mortal or not. The rape-y and brutal the pyramid Head '''Pyramid Head is a monster (and in two cases, a duo of monsters) that debuted in Silent Hill 2 as one of the primary antagonists. It is more likely that Pyramid Head is a type of monster rather than a single entity, given two Pyramid Heads side-by-side at the end of Silent Hill 2, and there could have been many more wandering the town of Silent Hill, Maine. They are usually violent entities who act as executioners who kill every single sinful man. They are also shown to be violent to other monsters in the silent hills aswell and is often seen raping them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BD_ueUaWQeU (Combat footage of the pyramid head against a silent hill protagonist) Main weapons Pyramid Head: Big Knife Neon: '''Slow and heavy. This weapon can chop a man in half with the sheer weight and sharpness of the blade. The keeper: Meat tenderizer '''Recon: '''Decorated with barbed wire. The keeper could swing this quickly despite the weight and could soften and break the bones beneath the area hit. Secondary weapons Pyramid head: Spear. '''Neon: '''Long and quick, the spear could deal in lots of hits quickly before an opponent goes close. It's very versatile too. The keeper: Sack of meat and hooks '''Recon: '''Despite the fact its a really shitty thing to even think about, the sack is heavy enough to knock somone down or injure them with the meat hooks. It's used as a combo with the meat tenderizer. Special Pyramid head: A long tongue '''Neon: '''Very unpredictable and deadly. It could pierce tissue easily and is scary looking. The keeper: beartraps '''Recon: '''Beartraps. A trap designed to immobilize an opponent. Its littered across the battlefield for suprise attacks. X-Factors Durability: Pyramid Head: 60 The keeper: 70 The pyramid head's experience under its belt shows its ability to withstand hits. Unlike the Keeper, The pyramid head has been giving more screen time showing its resistance to melee weapons. The Keeper however has took hits from chainsaws clubs guns and other hits from haunteds and pyschiatric patients in its DLC path. Physicality: Pyramid Head: 80 The keeper: 60 The pyramid head could be seen lifting the heavy sword and even smashing into walls. He's able to rip an enemy in half aswell, something the keeper has never done. Experience: Pyramid Head: 70 The keeper: 70 I have changed the experience after seeing the DLC version of the Keeper. The Keeper just like the Pyramid Head has fought the cronies (Haunteds, Nurses) in their own respective games. While the Pyramid head has took on more easy enemies, the keeper has fought some psychiatric enemies in the STEM opponents which were superhumans to say the least which ties both of them up. Voting procedures '''Neon: Same as before, Edge format or paragraphs. Nothing else. Recon: Feel free to criticize or convince ''us ''to change the battle format. Battle Neon: Simulation's ready. Recon: Got it, play it. The sounds of a quiet butcher rooms echoes around the Keeper's lair. Sebastian has just fought a lot of haunteds and decides to rest when the silence is cut however by foot steps. Random police officer: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!!! Sebastian: What the- Wait, Officer here!!!!! I need assistance!!!! Random police officer: Wait a minute, youre that one detective guy. Was that sherwood homes? No wait, or was that sherbuck gnomes... Sebastian: Its detective Sebastian....Why were you running? Random police officer: I was being chased by some dude with a pyramid head. That reminds me, RUN Sebastian: Oh and lemme guess, were gonna be followed by a teacher made out of shapes with a ruler. I know when a person becomes a haunted. The gun sounds echo in the distance as the body of the police officer falls to the moist floor. The gun sounds however attract the Pyramid head who was searching around for the police officer. The Pyramid Head starts rushing towards the area only to see Sebastian over his victim's body. The Detective then starts running the opposite direction when his face is crushed by the meat tenderizer of an equally tall opponent with a safe for a head. The pyramid head watches as the keeper brutally grabs sebastian and punches his hammer right through his skull causing Sebastian's brain to spurt out the other side. Battle starts The 2 then stare at each other for a minute..........then the pyramid head rushes towards the keeper with his spear. The Pyramid Head however trips to the floor only to see his foot stuck in a bear trap. The pyramid head removes the trap and stand up but is struck with the meat tenderizer to the spine. The pyramid head retalliates with an appendage strike but the tongue is grabbed by the Keeper and is ripped apart effortlessly. The Pyramid head is then struck 4 times with the sack of meat and flesh the Keeper had on his left hand. The Pyramid head stays intact and slices off the Keeper's left hand with his Great Knife effectively dropping the sack. The Pyramid Head then attempts to strike the Keeper but the the Locker monster dodges the strike and repeatedly smashes his meat tenderizer on the sin executioner's head. The Keeper then grabs the opponent with a choke hold but is met with a fist to the face. -click- The pyramid head then turns the combination and the Keeper's head opens, revealing a monstrous tentacle nest inside. The Pyramid Head grabs his spear back and thrusts it right inside the locker. The keeper struggles until the Pyramid head finally twists the spear. The Keeper makes a bloody disgusting curdle as gallons of blood spurts out. The Keeper's corpse dissapears and the opened locker lays on the floor. Epilogue Out of no-where the police officer stands back up clutching his gun wound and flees the scene. The Pyramid Head enraged by the escape, stomps his foot on the locker multiple times denting it. He grabs the locker and runs towards the direction the police office ran. The Police officer hears the thuds the pyramid head is making and closes the door behind him. He spots a grenade next to a corpse of a vigalante with a skull on his shirt. Police officer: I hope this shit works....... The door behind the police officer breaks open and the Pyramid Head slowly walks towards the police officer. The police officer throws the grenade and a loud explosion can be heard. The Pyramid Head survies the blast barely and in frustation limps away. Unknowingly, Ruvik watches the executioner limp by killing more haunteds next to the show's host. Ruvik: Im gonna like this guy.... Recon: Arent you worried he might, I dont know. Realize that we broke the Fiction barrier with this Dialogue that no one would read? Ruvik: No need to worry, I planned his fate in the apocalypse outside. Recon: The 4 man survivor match huh.... Ruvik: You spoiled it..... Recon: Shit, sorry bout that. Category:Blog posts